How Team Rocket Met
by tehlorz
Summary: How our favorite bungling villians came to be *UPDATED TO CHAPTER FORM*
1. Pokemon Tech

How Team Rocket Met: Part One, Pokemon Tech

A small boy, about the age of 8, walked into Pokemon Technical, the fantsiest Pokemon school around. He had lavender hair, parted in the middle, with a single strand hanging in his face, over his bright emerald eyes. He wore his Tech uniform and looked around nervously.

"why hello there!" a woman with long brown hair said. "I'm Miss Russel, you must be James Morgan!"

The boy nodded, then looked ahead of Miss Russel and saw a girl, about his age with long magenta hair and big blue eyes. "Excuse me ma'am..who is that girl over there?" 

Miss Russel looked over at her. "Oh that Jessie King. She's the popular girl in school," the young teacher smiled. "She'll be your roommate. Usually we don't allow co-ed rooms but since you're just arriving, there are no rooms left except hers. Lets go meet her," she said, taking James' hand.

James gulped and walked over to Jessie with Miss Russel. 

"Jessie, this is James Morgan, he'll be rooming with you. I expect you to be nice..." she said sternly.

Jessie nodded. "Yes Miss Russel." When Miss R. left Jessie looked at James. "So, you're new here huh?"

He nodded, still staring at her. 

"Well, I guess I ought to show you to your room then."

"Whatever you would like Miss Jessie."

Jessie stopped walking. "Whoa, too proper, call me Jessie or Jess. Do ya go by James or what?"

"yes..I go by James.."

"Cool, so what are ya doing here?"

"I ran away from home."

"Whoa! cool! How come?"

"Because of my fiance.."

Jessie stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy crap you got a fiance and your only 8?!?"

James nodded sadly. "Her name is Jezebelle..she beats me.."

Jessie then noticed the bruise on his arm. "Did she give that to you?"

James nodded. "Her and her whip..."

"Whip?? she's got a whip??"

James sighed, looking down. 

"What kind of messed up parents does this girl have?? well, you gotta forget about her! You're with me now Jamesy boy, and I won't let no one mess with ya, or they'll answer to me!" Jessie said, proudly holding out her fan. 

James smiled at Jessie. "Thanks Jessie..."

"Hey what are friends for?"

"You..You're my friend..?"

Jessie opened the door to their dorm. " 'Course I am."

"Gee..I've never had a friend before..except my Pokemon Growly.."

"Well guess ya do now! I'll help ya unpack."

"Jessica King! What is that you're passing to James?" Mr. Willow's voice boomed.

"Oh nothing sir, I was just passing him the notes from yesterday, in which he lost," she said, smiling innocently.

He eyed her carefully. "I'll be keeping an eye on you two...you know that relationships aren't permitted here at Pokemon Tech."

"Relationship?!?" Jessie and James cried. The two looked at each other and said "Ewww..."

Jessie and James were now 11 and closer than ever. Their very first big test was coming up the next day. This was the one that decided who stayed at Pokemon Tech and who was out. Of course, Jessie and James thought they were smart and knew everything, so that night before the test, they just partied....

Jessie held up a can of pop. "Here's to us, the best students ever at Pokemon Tech!" 

James clinked his can of pop against hers. "Hear hear!"

Jessie took a mouthful of pizza and sat on her top bunk. "Say James, what'da think Mr. Willow ment by relationship?"

"Dating I suppose.." James said, studing his pizza.

"Well that's impossible! We're just friends!"

James nodded, knowing deep in his heart he'd loved her from the moment he first saw her.

Jessie took out the Pokeball containing her Ekans that James had gotten her for Christmas the year before. James took out his Pokeball containing Koffing, the Pokemon that Jessie had gotten him for Christmas the year before. The smiled at each other.

"Ya know James...I've never had a friend like you. You're totally loyal to me..even when I get mad and hit you and stuff..."

James shrugged. "It doesn't really hurt that bad..."

"Still...thanks for not bailing on me."

"Why would I do that? You're my best friend Jess."

Jessie grinned and put out her pinky. "Best friends forever."

James grinned back and wrapped his pinky around hers. "Best friends forever, Jess.."

James sat in the dean's office nervously with Jessie. "What do you suppose the dean wants Jess??"

Jessie grinned. "Well, our test was yesterday, we probably got the highest scores and he wants to congratulate us!"

James smiled brightly. "You really think so Jess??"

"Of course! Why else would he ask to see us?"

The dean came out of his office. "Jessica, James, please come in."

The two pre-teens grinned at each other, and ran into Dean Warren's office.

The dean took a seat behind his desk, and eyed the two. "As you know, your tests were yesterday."

The two nodded.

He leaned forward. "Do you two have any idea how important that test was..?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

he leaned back. "Do you two know you got the lowest scores EVER in this school's history???"

The two looked at each other. "Huh?!?" they cried.

Dean Warren stood up. "I'm sorry kids but you have to leave. Now go get your things, you have to be out by tonight."

The two nodded, in shock and walked out back to their dorm.

"I suppose I'll go back to my parents and Jezebelle..." James sighed, walking out of Pokemon Tech, with Jessie.

"Over my dead body! You're coming with me! I figure we'll start our Pokemon journey and show up these high-class clowns!"

James looked at Jessie. "you really want me around Jess...?"

Jessie smiled at him. "Hey, best friends forever right?"

James smiled back. "Forever Jess..Hey, race ya to Sunnytown!"

"You're on!!"

And with that the two ran off.


	2. The Bike Gang

How TR Met: Part Two, The Bike Gang

By: Jessie*Rocket25

"Jessie, I thought that we were supposed to be battling on this journey. 

We've only hit 3 gyms in 2 years," James whined.

Jessie wacked him in the stomach. "We'll hit Erika's gym ok? Celadon City

is just over that bridge ok?"

James sighed. "Ok Jess."

Jessie and James were now 13 and had 3 badges, Boulder, Cascade, and Thunder. They

were walking around in Sunnytown on their way to Erika's gym. She was one of the youngest

gym leaders. She was about 16. The youngest ones were the girls at Cerulean. They were 

about Jessie and James' age. James rubbed his cheek where Jessie had pintched him and dragged

him off before he could ask Lily on a date. The two friends made it to the wooden bridge

connecting Sunnytown and Celadon. 

James gulped. "sure is a long way down..."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "don't be dumb, you can't fall unless you jump, James. You're

stupid but not THAT stupid."

James stuck his tongue out at her. "Funny."

They started to make their way across when they heard sirens coming towards them.

"What's that?" James asked.

Jess shrugged. "Beats me..."

Just then a group of about 10 teens rode up on bikes, surrounding Jessie and James. James

being the man...hid behind Jessie. 

Jessie groaned. "My hero, the chicken."

"Cluck cluck," James smiled nervously.

A girl walked around Jessie and James, checking them over. "Who are you two?"

"what's it to ya?" Jess retorted.

Then a boy with big spikey hair came out. "We gotta make sure no one's trespassin' on our 

property, beautiful."

James narrowed his eyes. "hey don't talk to her like that."

The boy walked over to James and looked him right in the eye. "And who's gonna stop me?

You?" he laughed, flicking the piece of hair that always hung in James' face.

James growled and shoved him back. "Yeah me!"

The rest of the gang backed away. 

"Whoa twerp, you made a big mistake pushing Chopper around!" one member said.

"I don't care! No one talks to Jessie that way!"

Jess smiled at James and then grabbed his arm. "Come on James, lets go."

Chopper grabbed them. "Not so fast..you two got spunk and we just lost two members..

hows about you two join us in the gang?"

"A bike gang?" Jessie's eyes lit up. "A REAL bike gang??"

Chopper nodded.

James glanced at Jess and smiled. "sure, we're in."

*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*

About a year later, the bike gang had traveled around and gotten 7 badges. Now it was time to go to Viridan and get the final one.

"Jess, this was a great idea," Tyra, the girl leader of the group said.

"yeah now our Pokemon are as strong as ever!" Chopper grinned, shoving off his Geodude.

"James, who's the leader of this gym?" Jessie asked, looking up at the large gym

that stood before them.

He shrugged. "I dunno Jess..let's find out."

"Jess, you and Jim should go first," Tyra said.

They shrugged. "Ok why not," Jess said.

The two friends knocked on the gym door. Two bulky guards answered.

"we wish to challenge the gym leader!" Jessie said proudly.

"Very well," one said and stepped out of the way, as the other lead them into a large

arena.

"Giovanni! These trainers wish to battle you for an Earth Badge!" one guard yelled.

"Very well," said someone in a shadow. "The first challenger may come up."

Jessie shoved James into the spotlight, the only light in the dark arena.

"Jess!" James hissed.

"I'm not ready!"

James sighed.

"Who challenges me?"

"I am James Morgan!"

"Alright, 3 Pokemon each, first one to knock out all 3 wins the match."

James nodded. "I call out Koffing!"

Giovanni laughed. "You can't possibly think you can defeat me with that puny Pokemon!"

James snarled. "Well I do...sir!" 

"Oh yeah, mister bravery," Jessie said.

"Very well little boy, I call out Nidorino!"

James burst out laughing. "And you called my Pokemon puny!"

Giovanni's eyes narrowed in the shadows as he stroked the Meowth that lay in his arms.

"Puny? My Pokemon are of the rarest value, take my Meowth. My pet, if you would?"

The Meowth stood up on two legs, crossed his arms and said, "Giovanni owns

all da best Pokemon in da world, what makes you tink your Viridian Forest-rank Pokemon can

beat 'em?" 

Jessie and James stood there, awed. "M-Me-Meowths can't talk!" James stuttered.

Giovanni petted the Meowth, its golden charm shimmering in the shadows. "Mine can. 

As I said before James, I only own the rarest of the rare Pokemon."

Jessie stepped up. "What'd you do to that poor Meowth to make it talk like that you 

jerk!" she yelled.

Jessie could feel his eyes on her. She gulped and held onto James. He held her back,

like she was his lifeline and if he let go he'd die. 

Giovanni stood up, showing his pasty complexion, dark hair and red suit. *My god, this

guy needs some fashion sense*, Jessie thought, still clinging to James.

"How would you two like to join my organization?" he asked.

"What organization?" Jessie replied.

"Team Rocket."

Those words struck Jessie like a freight train. "Team Rocket...Sir..did someone named

Miyamoto work here a long time ago..?" Jessie asked, letting go of James and walking a bit

closer to Giovanni.

"Why yes...she died in an-"

"Avalanche..." Jessie barely whispered.

"Yes...how did you know?" Giovanni asked, his eyes getting colder.

She looked up at him, with tears running down her cheeks. "She was my mother..."

Giovanni's usually cold eyes softened. "Oh..." was all he said. "What is your name?"

"Jessie King.." she sniffled.

"King...you are her daughter.."

James walked up and Jessie and hugged her from behind. "Jess..why didn't you tell me..?"

Giovanni looked down at the two. "Your mother was one of the best members of this

organization in the history of it. Jessie, you and James can honor your mother's tradition

if you join. you might have your name next to hers in the Team Rocket Hall of Fame someday."

James hugged Jessie tighter. "We will. We'll join sir."

Jessie nodded, still crying slightly.

Giovanni smiled, actually a good one. "Good. Come with my guards, we'll get your uniforms. I'd do a background check on you but..since your Miyamoto's daughter and I saw you

with a bike gang..I know you're Team Rocket material!"

*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*

"I cannot believe you found this.." Giovanni said, staring at a Pokeball.

"Neither could we sir but it just popped out of the bushes and we caught it," Jessie beamed.

"My God..a Porygon.."

James smiled at Jessie. They were now 16 and star members of Team Rocket. when they had started out, their uniforms were black sweaters with black pants and boots. Then they went up

to red tank tops and red pants for James and a red mini-skirt for Jessie. Now they were at

white over shirt, black undershirt, white pants for James, and a white mini-skirt for Jessie

along with black gloves and boots. One more uniform change would put them at the top of Team 

Rocket! And Jessie would finally get to wear the uniform her mother wore...

"Jessie, James...this is the most amazing Pokemon anyone has ever gotten for me. And I didn't even ask you to do it," Giovanni said. 

James shrugged. "Well, we thought you'd like it."

"You thought correctly...you two deserve some time off."

Their eyes brightened. "Really sir? Oh thank you! we'll go to our room now and-" 

"No no Jessie," he said, interrupting the young girl. He handed them two tickets.

"what are these sir?" James asked, examining them.

"Two tickets to my private beach house via my private jet."

The partners' mouths dropped. "Oh..sir..are you-"

"Yes Jessie, I'm positive. You two go and have a good time."

Meowth snickered. "Yeah, a quote unquote, 'good time',"

Giovanni petted Meowth. "Now now..I'm sure Jessie and James' relationship is strictly business."

"Well..we are best friends too sir," Jessie smiled.

"The best of friends, we've known each other for going on 9 years," James smiled back.

Giovanni smiled at the two. "Well, I won't keep you. Go get packed, my limo shall pick you up in an hour."

The two nodded and ran off to their room.

"Do you believe it Jess?" James said from his bedroom, packing away his bathing suit.

"I know! Giovanni is so nice!" Jessie replied from her room, putting her bikini and suntan lotion in her suitcase. 

James grabbed his suitcase and set it on the floor by their front door, as he went to go see Jessie, he saw it had been picked up.

"Hey what gives?" James said, turning around and seeing a small boy, about 13, with brown hair, wearing the same outfit as James, having a Ditto by his side.

"I'm sorry Mister James sir. I thought Giovanni told you about me."

James raised an eyebrow. "No he didn't mention you..uh..?"

"Mondo. My name's Mondo. I'm your assistant. You won't see me much...I don't really capture Pokemon I'll just get all your Pokemon to Giovanni as fast as I can. And I'll do your laundry and keep up the apartment while your away! And I'll make sure you have plenty of potions and antidotes and.."

Just then Jessie came out. "Oh..hello.."

Mondo immediately blushed. "Um..hello Miss Jessie..my name is Mondo and I'm your assistant..I was just telling Mister James-"

Jessie smiled, interrupting, "Hey, way too formal. Call me Jess and him James."

James smiled brightly, that took him back to their first day at Pokemon Tech.

"Really ma'am I couldn't..Shall I take your bag?" Mondo asked, extending his hand.

"Sure if you insist Mondo.." Jessie said, handing him her bag. 

"Thank you Miss Jessie, Mister James, Ditto lead them down to the limo to take them to Giovanni's airport. I'll make sure the apartment is locked up."

"Dit-to!" the pink, jelly-like Pokemon replied, squishing its way downstairs, James following it.

Jessie went to Mondo and kissed his cheek. "I know you'll be a great assistant to James and I Mondo. We're lucky to have you. Welcome to the team."

He blushed fiercely,nodding. "Thank you Miss Jessie." And with that the two made their way down to the limo.

*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*ç*

Jessie layed in her intertube, enjoying the sun and soft wind blowing her long red hair.

James layed in the sand, staring at Jessie's beauty. he called out Koffing to talk to.

"Koffing..isn't she the most beautiful girl in the world?" he said, staring at her.

"Koffing!" the Pokemon nodded.

"I've loved her from the moment I first saw her Koffing, how can I tell her? Of course you can't help me Koffing, I can't understand you. If only we had Giovanni's Meowth. Maybe he can translate. And maybe he can help me. Though he DOES seem like a pain. Nonetheless, he can help me Koffing. But I can't take him from the boss. That'd be wrong.." James was now looking down. 

"KOFFING! KOFFING!" the Pokemon practically screamed for its master.

"Huh?" James said, looking up. His heart almost stopped at what he saw. Jessie had been attacked by Gyarados and was lying motionless in the water.

"JESSICA!!!" James yelled, diving in the water and dragging her to the land. He checked her pulse.

"Oh God..Jess..." He looked down at her. "I have to give her mouth to mouth.." James took a deep breath and he placed his lips on hers and breathed out, again and again, then he pushed her stomach, trying to get her lungs pumping again. "Jess come on..." Just as he was about to put his lips on hers again, she coughed up some seawater.

"Ugh..why do I feel like I swallowed a swimming pool..?" she groaned.

James smiled wide as a mile. "Jess!" he cried, holding her as tight as possible. He wiped some seaweed out of her face and smiled. "How are you?"

Jessie looked at him, suddenly remembering what had happened. "James...I was attacked by a Gyarados and..you saved me."

James shrugged a little. "It was no big deal Jessie. You'd have done the same for me."

"No no, it WAS a big deal James. You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't be silly Jess. Come on, lets go get something to eat."

James started walking up the stone pathway to Giovanni's house, Koffing floating behind but Jessie grabbed his arm. He turned around. "Yes Jessie?"

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you James..I'll never forget this."

James just stared into the ocean. "Wow..." he said, putting his finger to his lips, touching them. "I'm never washing my lips again!" he cried, chasing after Jessie into the house.

~End of part 2!!!

Notes: I was playing with my keyboard and I figured out teh kewl time borders LOL I'm weird as a lot of my other author friends know. (Anna imperticular) Also I have this theory that Gio is nice to the good members and mean to the bad so I made him nice and like J&J at first cuz they got him all these Pokemon but once they mess up with Pikachu...well I'll let you see for yourself. ^.- I also think that Jessie is nice when she's happy. So..Till next time! 

~The Scary -n- Kawaii, 

Jessie Musashi Rocket 25


	3. The Problem With Pikachu

How TR Met: Part 3, Problem With Pikachu

By: Jessie*Rocket25

"Giovanni, sir, um..what do you want?" James asked.

"I want you to get this boy's Pikachu. It apparently defeated an entire flock of Spearows in one blow," Giovanni responded.

"Oh, we can do that boss, no problem," Jessie replied.

"Could you take Meowth with you? I want him to get a taste of what Team Rocket life is like."

"Sure we'd be happy to take the little fella, " James said, smiling.

"Splendid," Giovanni smirked.

"We'll have Pikachu here by 4 o'clock!" Jessie said.

³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~ 2 Years Later ³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³

"Look James! There they are!" Jessie said, looking through her high-tech binoculars.

"Jess...I'm tired of trying to get the same Pikachu. Don't you remember 4 o'clock?" James said, examining a piece of grass.

"James, I'm tired of this too but we have to get that thing, Giovanni won't take much more and I can bet you Meowth isn't coming back from the phone call with him with good news," she said, looking back into the binoculars.

James nodded, ripping the piece of grass into confetti nervously. They were now 18 and the losers of Team Rocket. James liked to remember how great it was before...before Pikachu and the twerps. Unfortunately it didn't look like they'd ever have that again..at least not in the near future.

Just then the two friends heard the leaves crunching on the ground. They looked up and saw Meowth coming back, hanging his head and kicking some leaves around.

"Well what'd he say Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"He said he wants ta see us ASAP so we'd better get to Viridian as fast as we can..I don't like dis yous guys..not a bit."

Jessie and James gulped and stood up, walking to the Meowth balloon.

³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³

The friends cautiously walked into Giovanni's office, Jessie and James holding onto each other's hands tightly. 

"James...I'm scared," Jessie said, tightening her grip on his hand.

"Jess it's ok.." James said, trying to be the tough one, which was hard because he was practically wetting his pants.

Giovanni's secretary came out of his office and gave them a sympathetic look. "He'll see you now," she said, opening the door for them.

The three friends stood up in unison, taking deep breaths, also in unison and made their way to the office. James peeked his head in.

"you wanted to see us sir?" he said, his voice squeaking.

"Yes, sit down," he said, his voice meaner and more annoyed than usual.

"What did you need to speak with us about?" Jessie asked.

"You three bungling morons have ruined Team Rocket's notorious record. I am sick and tired of your excuses for not being able to catch a 10-year-old's Pikachu! You three are fired! I want you out of your room by tomorrow afternoon, Mondo too!"

"You can't do dat to da poor kid!" Meowth said, standing up for his buddy. "Mondo didn't do nothin'! It was us dat messed up!"

"That maybe so but I have no other place for him here, if something opens up I shall call him, you three are dismissed, so long you failures."

The three hung their heads and began to walk out until Giovanni stood up. "Jessie, you stay here for a moment."

Jessie looked up at James, scared to death and whispered, "Don't leave me James, please not with him."

"JAMES! MEOWTH! OUT NOW!" Giovanni's low voice boomed.

James hugged Jessie as tight as he could. "You'll be fine..if you need help, scream and I'll come in ok?"

Jessie nodded and slowly turned around as James and Meowth left.

Giovanni smirked and walked out from behind his desk. "And I thought you'd be like your mother.."

Jessie looked down, just realizing that she'd failed to carry on her mother's name.

"You're pathetic, no wonder your mother left you. You'll always just be a poor little skank and there's nothing you can do that will ever change that. Now get out of my sight you trampy little witch," his voice was so cold it could freeze molten lava.

Jessie sniffed slightly and walked out, going up to her apartment.

James ran to her, sensing she was upset the minute she walked in the door.

"Jess, what'd he say you?"

Jessie glared at him and Meowth. "It's your fault! You two blubbering idiots made me a failure! I was always the smart one but you two just wanted food or wanted to sleep! You're lazy butts made us lose our jobs and if I never see you two again it'll be too soon! I'm coming back here tomorrow to get my stuff and if you're here, god help you!" Jessie screamed, tears running down her face. And with that, she ran out the door, slamming it behind her. James felt that she also had slammed a knife into his heart. 

"Jessie...." he whispered, staring at the door.

Meowth patted James' leg. "She's just upset, I'm sure she don't mean none of dat stuff."

"She did meowth..and she's right. I'm a screw-up..i'm packing my things.." he said sulkily walking back to his room.

Meowth looked at the door himself. "Jess..you don't got no idea what you just gave up."

³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³

Meowth and James walked along the street, holding their bags. 

"So what'da gonna do now James?"

James shrugged. "Look for an apartment and a job, are you going back to Hollywood?"

"Yeah I don't got no wheres else ta be. I'd stick wit' ya but I'd just get in da way. Plus I gotta see if Meowzy's dumped dat Persian yet."

"Here's an idea Meowth, why don't we meet here, in 5 years and catch up?" James suggested.

"Dat's a good idea!" Meowth smiled his toothy grin just as a bus rolled up beside them.

"So..guess dis is it..." Meowth said, looking up at James.

"Yeah..I'll see you in 5 years tuna breath," James smiled, patting Meowth on the head.

"Yeah, 5 years.." Meowth started to get on the bus, then jumped into James' arms giving him a hug. "Yous and Jess were my best friends James and I know dat we always will be."

James hugged back. "We will Meowth..see ya pal!" James said, waving as Meowth got on the bus and as the bus drove out of sight. James sighed and wished more than anything that Jessie was there..but she wasn't..and was never going to be again. He walked off, holding his bags, thinking of what a mess he made of things.

³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³~³

Jessie ran back up to the apartment as fast as she could and opened the door. "James?! Meowth?!" she called, crying. When she saw they had already gone, she fell to the ground, crying. "Oh God..what have I done...?" Jessie sat in her old TR apartment, crying harder than ever in her life..thinking about what a mess she'd made of things..


	4. The Tearful Reunion

How TR Met: Part Four, The Tearful Reunion  
By: Jessie*Rocket25  
**THIS IS THE BEST PART! YOU MIGHT NEED A HANKY!**  
AN: I had to put this in txt cuz ff.net wouldn't let my html upload -.-;   
  
Jessie walked around Saffron City, looking in store windows trying to find something to spend her well-earned paycheck and bonus on.   
Jessie had matured a lot since she'd left Team Rocket. She changed her attitude, appearance, everything except her fashion flare.   
She tried to keep up with what was hip as best she could on a waitress' salary. Her magenta hair was now tapered under, the longest strand being only shoulder-length.   
She sighed, putting her finger on the emerald earrings she always wore. James had got them for her their first Christmas in the Bike Gang.   
She missed him and Meowth so much she could barely stand it. If only she could find just one of them, she might get some information on the other then Team   
Rocket could be reunited. Not that James or Meowth would've wanted anything to do with her after what she said and did to them.   
How could they even WANT to be her friend? Jessie walked past a club and looked at the music performance for that night.   
When her eyes saw the name, her heart jumped into her throat.   
"James....Morgan..."she whispered. "James is here..." She looked up at the building. "I can see him!"  
She smiled brightly and ran inside, paying the entrance fee. She took a seat way in the  
back, trying to keep a low profile. A few minutes later a man, with brown hair and a beard walked  
out on stage.   
"Tonight, the Jigglypuff Cafe is proud to present, our star performer, James Morgan!" he said, starting a round of applause and hooting and   
"Go James" all around the place. Jessie took a deep breath, almost not ready to see the man she loved again, after 5 years. He came out on stage  
and her heart did backflips. He'd changed quite a bit, but she knew that he was her James. His periwinkle hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few   
strands hanging over his face, just like before. He was wearing a muscle shirt, which accented the muscles he'd obtained in the 5 years.   
He also wore jeans and tennis shoes, much like he did while they were traveling around, getting badges.   
Jessie, tried to fight back her tears and her blush. James was always a very handsome man but now he was model material.   
He was so very cute! James took a seat on a stool in the middle of the stage, microphone in hand.  
"5 years ago..I lost my two best friends in the whole wide world. One meant more to me  
than anything on this Earth...She said I was her best friend but..I knew that as things got tougher, she didn't mean it anymore.  
I loved her, so much...and I still do to this very day. I wanted to tell her but I was scared that she'd hate me..or yell at me or leave me..but I guess i couldn't   
stop the inevitable...no one can. I just hope she knows...that I love her.." James looked down, then up again at the ceiling, "I love you Jessica King.."  
Jessie was now in all out tears. she wanted to run up to him and hold him and kiss him and say she loved him and how sorry she was for   
abandoning him over and over again, but her legs were putty, she couldn't move. Just then music started playing and James began to sing...  
"If only she knew  
What I knew but couldn't say  
If she could just see  
The part of me that I hid away  
If I could just hold her in my arms again..  
And just say I love you....  
But she's gone away...maybe she'd stay...  
If only she knew...  
  
"If she could just feel  
What I feel here in my heart  
She'd know...it was real..  
Pure and true right from the start  
But I'm just a man who didn't understand  
What she was going through...  
But she's gone away...maybe..she'd stay...  
If she only...knew...  
  
" And how...how did I let her get away...  
'Cause love...love is so easy to feel  
But the hardest thing to say...  
  
"If she could just see  
What I see when I close my eyes  
All that I dream  
Surely she would realize  
But like a fool I waited much too long....  
To let her know the truth!  
She's gone away..maybe she'd stay...  
If she only knew...  
"Tell me....tell me how..  
How did I let her get away?  
Cause I guess that love  
Love is so easy to feel  
But the hardest thing to say...  
"If she only knew....  
What I knew but could not say  
If she could just see  
The part of me I hid away...  
If I could just hold her, in my arms again.......  
And just say I love you...  
She's gone away...maybe she'd stay...  
If she only knew...if she only knew......"  
Jessie was crying harder than ever now. "Oh James..." she whispered.  
The crowd gave him a standing ovation, applauding, some throwing roses and even money  
onto the stage. James bowed a few times and went back behind the stage and sat down in a chair  
holding his head in his hands. Jessie snuck back and saw him. She put her head down she he wouldn't know it was her.   
"Um..sir?" she said in a rather timid voice.  
James looked up and walked over to her. "What can I do for you?"  
Jessie looked up and their eyes met immediately. "Forgive me...Please forgive me..."  
James' eyes flooded up with tears as he hugged her for the first time in years. Jessie did the same, the two crying and sniffling. James stared at her.   
"My God..you're so beautiful..."  
Jessie smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself.."  
James suddenly blushed and looked away. "I guess you heard my song..."  
Jessie moved his head with her hand so he was now looking right at her.   
"James Morgan..I love you. I have odd ways of showing it..but I do..I need you James..you're my soul..everything in this world that matters to me.   
I wanted to get rich but..I was rich because I had a friend like you. I love you so much..."  
James stroked her cheek, gazing into her sapphire eyes. "Jessica...We need to catch up.."  
Jessie smiled and nodded. "That we do."  
"Here I'll take you to my place," he said extending his hand and taking her upstairs to a small apartment.  
"You live above the Cafe?" Jessie asked.  
"Yeah..it's not the best place but..it's all I can afford," James said, kicking the pop cans and pizza boxes out of the way.   
"I've cleaned up if I knew you were coming."  
Jessie smiled. "It's ok. I understand."  
James and Jessie took seats on the couch, gazing into each other's eyes, not really saying anything for a while.  
"God...look at you.." James smiled, stroking her hair.  
"Me? I've hardly changed at all..but you..god..you have changed.."  
"For the better I hope."  
"Definitely."  
The two stared at each other and slowly moved forward until their lips met, 8 years after their first kiss. They wrapped her arms around each other,   
kissing a bit more deeply. James picked Jessie up in his arms and made his way to the bedroom, kissing his way down her neck.   
"James..are you sure about this?" Jessie asked.  
James sat Jessie down on the bed and kneeled down, looking her in the eye. "Jessie..I had waited ever since we first learned about this. I knew I wanted   
it to be you. No one else."  
Jessie smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you James Morgan."  
"I love you too Jessica King..with all my heart."  
James and Jessie kissed and then proceeded to make love all night, expressing their emotions about the last few years and their undying love for one another.   
Afterwards, the two lay in each other's arms, reminiscing about old times.   
James kissed Jessie's head. "You were amazing Jess, you always were and you always will be."  
"Ha, I was just a scared little girl..you were actually the braver one."  
"Me brave?"  
"Yeah..James and brave are too words i never thought I'd hear in the same sentence."  
"Hey..." James smiled, shoving Jessie playfully.  
"Oh now you wanna get physical about it?" Jessie grinned.  
James blinked. "Didn't we already get physical?"  
Jessie laughed and kissed him. "Same old James.."  
Just then there was a knock at the door. James groaned and kissed Jessie.  
"Figures.." he mumbled, getting out of bed and putting his boxers on.  
He walked into the living room and opened the door and looked straight ahead, not seeing anything.  
"Down here Jimmy!"   
James looked down and saw Meowth standing there with his good old toothy grin.  
"Hey Meowth!" he said hugging his old friend.  
"Why ya surprised? you fergot we was supposed ta meet afta 5 years didn't ya?"  
James sweatdropped. "Kinda..but I have a good reason! Jess! Jess get some clothes on and come here!"  
Meowth's jaw almost dropped. "You and Jess slept togetta?!"  
James smiled. "Don't say it like that, say it the right way, we made love."  
"Whateva, congrats Jimmy, you do got a good reason."  
Jessie came out wearing one of James' shirts. "Meowth! Hey!" Jessie cried, herself now hugging him.  
"Ack! Too mushy! I missed yas too though."  
"Team Rocket's back!" Jessie grinned.  
"Double trouble time!" James grinned back. "Meowth, Jess, do you want to move in with me?"  
"It'd be just like old times!" Jessie said, kissing James' cheek.  
"What about you Meowth?"   
Meowth grinned. "Well, Meowzy wasn't ready for commitment yet so I guess I'm stuck wit yous twos again."  
"Still with Persian huh?" Jess said.  
Meowth fury swiped her fiercely. "I DIDN'T SAY DAT!!"  
"You stupid little feline! Look what you've done!"  
James smiled as Jessie and Meowth argued. "Just like old times..."  
  
  
  
BTW the song James sang is called "If Only She Knew" and it's by 98 Degrees on their album 98 Degrees and Rising!  
  
  
  



	5. Epilogue

How TR Met: Epilogue  
By: Jessie*Rocket25, writer of the strangest and shortest epilogues known to man! ^_^  
  
Jessica King Morgan sat in the rocking chair of their Cerulean City apartment, smiling down at her 5 week old daughter, Miyamoto.   
The little one had piercing emerald green eyes just like her father, and though she didn't have much hair yet, the little fuzz atop her head was magenta colored,   
just like her mother. The little baby squirmed and wiggled until Jessie put a pacifier in her mouth.  
Meowth walked in and saw the newborn and Jessie just smiled to himself. "Guess you  
two morons can actually do sometin' right afterall."  
Jessie smirked. "Just you wait till I give Miya her new rattle. Call it a hunch but I think the  
temper runs in the family."  
Meowth sweatdropped. "Nevamind," he said, sulking his way back to the kitchen.  
Jessie smiled and turned her attention back to Miyamoto, who was now sound asleep in her arms. Jessie stroked her daughter's cheek.   
"I guess we finally did do something right.."   
Just then James and Mondo, whom they had adopted a few years earlier, barged in.  
"What's wrong James?" Jessie asked, standing up, cradling the baby.  
"Jess," James grinned, "Giovanni's dead."  
Jessie gasped. "That's terrible...I guess.."  
He kissed her. "No it isn't Jess! Now we don't have to worry about anything because he's  
gone now, we can finally live in peace."  
"Still James, he died...is their a funeral service?"  
James blinked. "Don't tell me you want to go Jessie..."  
Mondo, who was now 25 butted in saying, "I would like to go too James."  
"James, this guy employed us for..years. we can't just do a jig on his grave, no matter how  
much of a nightmare he made our lives," Jessie said.  
"Ha!" Meowth said, coming into the living room. "I wonder what dat Persian of his is gonna do now! Luckily, Meowth here's got a nice lovin' home. stupid   
Persians, serves 'em all right!" Meowth ranted.  
"I suppose you're right.." James said, playing with his young daughter's tiny fingers. "Still  
this could be a trick Jessie.."  
"James I doubt it, he was a good 50 years old, if not more when we started to work for  
him, it seems right he should die about now."  
James sighed. "Well..I'm not going. I want to stay here with Miya to make sure she's  
safe. I don't trust that guy as far as I can throw him."  
Jessie smiled. "You're a great father James."  
He shrugged. "I'm doing everything my parents DIDN'T do. That's the key I suppose."  
"So when is dis funeral? I wanna spit on his grave and den pretend I just got a bug in my  
mouth," Meowth snickered.  
" I think it's tomorrow at 3," James replied. "I still don't feel right about you three going  
though..."  
"Don't worry James, I'll take care of Jessie and Meowth," Mondo said.  
"Thanks Mondo," James sighed. "I just don't like this one bit."  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
"Wow..I guess this is for real.." Jessie said, looking down at Giovanni's lifeless body.  
"I dunno whether ta cry or jump fer joy.." Meowth said.  
Mondo nodded in agreement. "Well..should we go home now?"  
"Don't you want to stay for the service?" Jessie asked.  
"I guess what James said is getting to me.."  
"Look at him, James couldn't have been right about Giovanni faking his death," Jessie said.  
"Maybe you're right Jessie. Still don't you want to get home to Miya?"  
"Yeah I do... Well we paid our respects. Come on guys."  
o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
"James! We're home!" Jessie called, closing the door after Meowth and Mondo came in.  
James came out of Miya's room holding her. "Back so soon? Is the service over already?"  
Jessie smiled and kissed James, then Miya's head. "We didn't stay. I wanted to get  
home to you two."  
James grinned. "In other words you got freaked out."  
Jessie took Miya and started to walk into the kitchen to fix dinner. "Well, too bad  
we don't have a dog or else you'd be sharing a house with him."  
Meowth snickered. "In otta words, you're sleepin' on da couch tonight pal!"  
"shut up Meowth," James muttered and walked into the kitchen, Mondo and Meowth  
both following.   
"You three idiots haven't seen the last of Giovanni!" a voice laughed. "Not by a long  
shot."  
  
  
The End~*~  
  
I thought this Epilogue was better than the last. Don't you? I hope you liked this series!  
I did ^___^   
  
  



End file.
